club_penguin_backup_presentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Iceguy163/Pokemon Takeover 3!
NOTE: CREDIT TO CHRISKIM98 FOR MAKING THE 2 OTHER POKEMON TAKEOVERS This is the unofficial sequel to Chris's Pokemon Takeover 2 and the second sequel to Pokemon Takeover. In this, you don't have to change your avatar. In the beginning, you have to choose a Pokemon that is Pure Fire Type, Pure Water Type, or Pure Grass Type as your starter. This Pokemon Takeover also adds Gyms, Gym Leaders, Elite Four Members, Champions, and Character Naming. All Gym Leaders, Elite Four Members, and Champions will be my characters since V-Rex quit the CP Wiki. After you defeat a Gym Leader, a Elite Four Member, or the Champion, your Pokemon will evolve. Some Pokemon will automatically Mega Evolve after their first win against a Gym Leader. Pokemon Center Trainers: Glitch, Chris (will return as an Elite Four Member when somebody reaches the Elite Four) Active Pokemon: Glitch's Charmander, Chris' Feraligatr Fainted Pokemon: None yet Pokemon that the Trainers can have: Dedenne, Pidgey, Rattata, Munchlax, Audino, Aipom, Exploud, Ditto, Porygon Pokemon Stadium Active Trainers: None yet Inactive Trainers: None yet Battle Happening Now: None Hall of Fame Gym Leader Defeaters: None Elite Four Member Defeaters: None True Champions: None Pokemon Masters: None Undefeatable Trainers: None Watatsuki's Gym Trainers who have reached this Gym: None yet Trainers who beat the Gym Leader: None yet Gym Type: Normal Gym Leader's Pokemon: Ditto, Jigglypuff Trainer's Pokemon: None yet Titanium's Gym Trainers who have reached this Gym: None yet Trainers who beat the Gym Leader: None yet Gym Type: Steel Gym Leader's Pokemon: Scizor, Lucario Trainer's Pokemon: None yet Kallie's Gym Trainers who have reached this Gym: None yet Trainers who beat the Gym Leader: None yet Gym Type: Psychic Gym Leader's Pokemon: Gallade, Espeon, Kadabra Trainer's Pokemon: None yet Ember's Gym Trainers who have reached this Gym: None yet Trainers who beat the Gym Leader: None yet Gym Type: Dragon Gym Leader's Pokemon: Dragonite, Kingdra Gym Leader's Pokemon That Mega Evolves: Charizard ---> Mega Charizard X Trainer's Pokemon: None yet Stick's Gym Trainers who have reached this Gym: None yet Trainers who beat the Gym Leader: None yet Gym Type: Fighting Gym Leader's Pokemon: Hawlucha, Blaziken, Machamp Trainer's Pokemon: None yet Shark's Gym Trainers who have reached this Gym: None yet Trainers who beat the Gym Leader: None yet Gym Type: Grass Gym Leader's Pokemon: Leafeon, Chesnaught, Rotom (Mow) Trainer's Pokemon: None yet Hat Pop's Gym Trainers who have reached this Gym: None yet Trainers who beat the Gym Leader: None yet Gym Type: Grass/Fairy Gym Leader's Pokemon: Leafeon, Gardevoir Gym Leader's Pokemon That Mega Evolves: Mawile --> Mega Mawile Trainer's Pokemon: None yet Darien's Gym Trainers who have reached this Gym: None yet Trainers who beat the Gym Leader: None yet Gym Type: Electric Gym Leader's Pokemon: Raichu, Electivire, Jolteon Trainer's Pokemon: None yet Elite Four Members: Nom Nom, Chris, Tech, Fire Nom Nom's Pokemon: Simisear, Mew, Diagla, Groudon, Palkia, Kyogre Chris's Pokemon: Blastoise, Swampert, Empoleon, Samurott, Greninja, Feraligatr Tech's Pokemon: Diancie, Darkrai, Kyurem, Zekrom, Reshiram, Rayquaza --> Mega Rayquaza Fire's Pokemon: Delphox, Talonflame, Lucario, Blastoise, Delcatty, Raichu Trainers who have beat all the Gym Leaders and are on their quest to defeat the Elite Four: None yet Trainers who beat Nom Nom: None yet Trainers who beat Chris: None yet Trainers who beat Tech: None yet Trainers who beat Fire: None yet Champion's Profile Name: V-Rex Pokemon: Arceus Status: Undefeatable. Nearly a Pokemon Master. Caught all 721 Pokemon, but always uses Arceus so he can win. Pokemon's Level: Over 100. Unknown if it's 101 or higher. It is higher than 200 if it Mega Evolves. Items Discovered: Arceustonite (First one to find one). Trainers currently fighting V-Rex: None yet Trainers who beat V-Rex and became a new champion, which ends the takeover: None yet Category:Blog posts